Jasmine
by Snowball519
Summary: After Sam went to hell Dean met a girl named Sarah and married her. AU Sam came back with his soul and death put up the barrier but Cas broke it down and Sam managed to become sane on his own. After a while Dean decided to continue life with Sarah and they had a daughter named Jasmine. But what happens when she is kidnapped by a Rawhead?


A small crack of light shines on the leathery skin of the creature. It moved quickly back into the dark. The child peers into the dark sure she saw something moving "Mommy, there's something in my closet!" The child declared frightened.

"No honey, there isn't anything in the closet it's just your imagination" says the mother insistently closing the closet door "you are perfectly safe."

"Ok." The child says climbing into bed "are your sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, you are perfectly safe."

The monsters hand wraps around the door, long fingernails lightly clicking on the wooden closet door. A small creak makes the monster freeze, but it was just the child turning over in bed. The monster slowly lick his lips "how yummy!" It thinks to itself. He creeps over to the child's bed quickly and quietly. Suddenly a resounding scream echoes throughout the house. The monster turns seeing a woman at the door it hisses. The woman looks quickly back and forth between the monster and her daughter.

"Jasmine!" The woman screams leaping toward the sleeping child's limp form. The girl suddenly wakes up and screams.

"Dean." The mother screamed. "Help!" The father runs into the room shotgun in hand and fires at the creature the creature hisses loudly grabs the child and jumps out the window.

"So much for a calm meal." The monster growls running into the night.

XXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Sarah screamed at him.

"I don't know yet." Dean exclaimed for the 8th time as he picked up his phone to scroll through his contacts, there a number he hadn't called in two years.

*ring* * ring* the phone ringed eight times before a groggy "hello?"

"Sammy? Its me, I need some help."

XXXXXXX

Dean walked into the garage and flicked on the light, there she was sitting under an old tarp covered in dust. Dean ripped the tarp off the impala, the sun glinted off the car through the window she was as shiny and pretty as ever. "Hey baby, you miss me?" Dean asked with a wide grin on his face, but then he remembered why he uncovered her and his smile faltered and sank. Dean slid into the leather seat of the 1967 Chevy impala and put his hands on the wheel as old memories came flooding back, all the memories of him and Sam sitting there laughing, all the good times they had, and then again the not so good times. No, he couldn't think about that not right now he had to think about getting his baby girl back.

XXXXXX

*ring* *ring*

"What?" Came a gruff voice.

"Bobby, it's me Dean, I need some help."

"I thought you were done dean you were out what happened?" Bobby asked sounding slightly pissed off.

"I think it was a raw head." Dean manages to say trying to think back to that night "I can't be sure though might have been a shtriga."

"What about it?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

A pause "it got Jasmine." He managed to choke out "I have to get her back, you have to help me."

"What about sam? Can he help you?"

"Yeah he's coming down from a hunt in Wisconsin, but I think I need all hands on deck for this one."

"Yeah ok, I'll help you out but make sure you get Cas to help too."

*silence* "Thanks Bobby talk to you later."

XXXXXXX

Dean sat in his seat in the impala going to meet Sam at a gas station near by. Maybe he should call Cas, no not after what happened they could do this on there own. But maybe, it was his baby girl after all, before he could make up his mind he heard a slight rustle of wings and Cas appeared beside him. "Hi Dean." Cas said sullenly " it's been awhile."

"Not long enough." Dean muttered under his breath annoyed at his showing up so uninvited especially after what happened last time he saw him.

"I said I was sorry." Cas said dejectedly.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry isn't enough this time Cas, I don't want your help with this, just go away!" Dean screamed. A quiet rustle of feathers was the only reason dean knew he had left.

XXXXXXX

The impala came to a smooth stop next to Sam's 2008 Prius.

"Hey Sammy, it's been awhile."

"Hi Dean, let's kill this thing and be done. Ok?"

"Good with me, as long as I get Jasmine back" dean replied. "So I think it was a Rawhead based on its behavior and what it looked like."

"Alright, how do we find it?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Not sure, but Bobby should be here soon to help us out, for now we can look in all the abandoned houses."

"Sounds good, do you still have a taser?"

"Yeah it's in the trunk, by the way we are taking baby not that thing." Dean said pointing to Sam's car. Sam rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't win this one.

"Fine, whatever lets just go. You talk to Cas yet?" Deans face darkened.

"I don't need his help, we'll be fine."

XXXXXXX

After Dean had picked up sam at the gas station they went to Dean's house. Sam smirked as they pulled up to the house "white picket fence and everything huh?"

"Shut up Sammy. Come on lets do some research."

"you, research?" Sam snorted doubtfully.

An hour later Sam and Dean had pulled up a list of 11 houses that the Rawhead might be hiding. "Alright lets go Sammy."

"Wait." Sarah said determinedly "I'm coming with you."

"No" Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

"She is my daughter too and it's my fault, because I didn't believe her when she said there was something in her closet. so I'm coming with you one way or another."

Dean sighed they didn't have time to argue about this. "Fine, but you stay in the car no matter what and have a taser with you. Ok?"

"Deal." Sarah said relieved they didn't have to fight this out.

XXXXXXXXXX

5 houses later dean pulled up to a abandoned Victorian house.

"This is the place, I can feel it." Dean said certainly.

"Alright better be careful." Sam said checking that his taser was good to go. "Remember last time we tangled with a rawhead?"

"Yes Sam I remember, not something I'm likely to forget any time soon. Sarah you stay here no matter what. Ok?" Dean said slightly peeved that she had insisted on coming along.

Sam and Dean slowly crept toward the house quickly and quietly moving together as one signaling to each other they entered the house. Dean quickly looked around taser out like it was a gun ready to hit anything that moved. Dean silently motioned toward the basement, Sam gave a quick nod and went to one side of the basement door while dean went to the other side. At the count of three they kicked the door down pointing there tasers and looking for the Rawhead.

"Jasmine?" Dean called out softly, silently praying she was ok.

"Daddy!" Came a scared little voice. "Daddy save me!" At that Dean stopped thinking and ran down the stairs without looking.

Suddenly he was hit from behind and on the floor with the rawhead right on top of him trying to kill him, luckily Dean managed to roll over and hold him back.

Sam swore just like Dean to run head on into danger. Sam ran down the stairs and saw Jasmine in a corner hidden and scared.

"Sam get her out of here now!" Dean screamed loudly. Sam grabbed the girl and carried her up stairs and outside, all the while she was screaming for her dad. Sam safely gave her to Sarah and ran back inside to help dean. Just as he got down stairs he saw Dean standing up with the taser pointed at the rawhead and as he fired Sam heard him say "extra crispy you son of a bitch."

XXXXXXX

After Dean killed the Rawhead he dropped Sam off at his car back at the gas station and continued home with his daughter and wife in the back seat.

Dean looked in the mirror to the back seat and said "I'm never gonna lose you again Jasmine, no matter what." Just as he finished saying that a semi truck rammed into the impala crushing it.

The driver of the semi got out of the cabin and walked over to the impala, seeing all three occupants unconscious he smirked his black eyes taking in the scene. He saw the girl in the back badly injured but still alive. Just as he reached the car to pull the little girl out an ambulance came wailing up "damn" he thought, I'll just have to get her later." Suddenly his head jerked back and black smoke pored out of his mouth. The man the demon was possessing collapsed on the ground dead.


End file.
